When We Forgot Leo
by ZomBee-Puppy
Summary: They thought the best thing they could have done was left him alone, but 5 years after this group decision one of them learns that the worst thing they could have done was ignored him.BoyLoveKennyxButters mainly just fluff


Oh God...I have never submitted a fanfiction online before...Please don't kill me! -hides behind a rock- I'm really sorry if I messed anything up...I think I did alright for a first try but meh...You all might think otherwise. Thanks goes to Adu-San for Proof Reading this!

Disclaimer and such: I don't own South Park...I just like to ruin it by making the character GAY D8 That's another warning...this are some Shonen-ai right here, don't like it don't read ((Don't know what that means?...You fail and you'll find out))

**When we Forgot Leo **

If there was anything he was aware of at the moment it was the blistering cold. The prickling feeling crept its way up his exposed arms, he wore no jacket, and it was snowing again. Not that snow was anything out of the ordinary in this town. Hell, it would be out of the ordinary if it didn't snow. He usually didn't mind the snow, he actually enjoyed it, but tonight it was a little bit of an annoyance.

He gained back the smallest amount of feeling in his fingers after about ten minutes of rubbing his hands together. Slowly he brought a hand to the left side of his face, wincing as he did so. Though the rest of his body was completely numb, the newly forming bruise still caused him an awful lot of pain.

"Darn it Leo." He muttered pushing his hand against his injured cheek.  
"You're so…" He paused as his eyes were stung with oncoming tears. "Stupid."

"You really shouldn't talk to yourself Butters." Interrupted a very familiar muffled voice. "People are going to start thinking you're crazy."

Butters froze, instinctively rubbing his arms over his eyes. He didn't like letting people see him cry, even if they weren't going to worry about him, he still didn't like it. He started to bite his bottom lip as he heard the crunch of snow under the other person's feet. Kenny stopped maybe two feet away from the short blonde, and though Butters tried his hardest to hide the fact that he was crying, Kenny could still tell.  
"What's wrong?" The taller of the two muttered through his orange hood.

"N…nothing's wr…wrong." Butters said forcing a grin as he turned around to face his classmate.

"Oh please…" Kenny grumbled pulling down the bottom of his hood exposing his mouth. "You're outside in the middle of the night, in the snow, wearing nothing but jeans and a T-shirt…" He looked down at Butters, noticing the trail of clear liquid rolling off of his trembling face. "And just because you can't feel the tears on your face..." the hooded boy bent down to wipe the side of the other's face with his gloved hand, "...doesn't mean you're not crying." When he moved over to do the same thing to the blue eyed boy's left side, Butters flinched and let out a little bit of a yelp, causing Kenny to jump in surprise.  
"Jesus Butters!" Kenny snapped, hating the feeling of being startled.  
"You still want to tell me that nothing is wrong?" His voice was rising.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" Butters stuttered. "It just stings real bad!"

"WHY?" Kenny was yelling now.

"Um…I…Uh…I..." Once again tears found their way to his eyes. Butters found himself trembling as they fell.  
Kenny let out a frustrated sigh as he unzipped his orange jacket.

"You're gonna get sick." He mumbled, draping the worn piece of clothing over the other boy's shoulders. "Put that on."  
Butters stared at the old orange jacket for a moment, and then up at its owner; he had never seen Kenny without it. Looking at him, Butters couldn't understand why Kenny would want to keep his face hidden all the time. The taller boy's face was completely clear, aside from a few scars after many years of being incredibly accident prone, and if Butters did say so himself his face was actually kind of…pretty.

"Thank...you." Butters stuttered slightly as he slid into the worn coat, zipping it all the way to his chin, "But now aren't you cold?"

"Naw." Kenny ran a hand through his dirty-blond hair as he looked off a bit, "We can't always afford heat at home, so I'm used to it." He silently thanked himself for deciding to wear a long sleeved shirt that day. The snow had started to pick up again, causing the boy to let out yet another grumble of annoyance. "Come on." He grumbled, grasping Butters' hand.

They walked in silence for maybe ten minutes when Butters took it upon himself to ask a very obvious question. "Where are we going?" He looked up at Kenny, who laughed, evidently finding the question rather amusing. Butters blushed, though you could not tell because his face was buried within the odd smelling orange fabric.

"I'm taking you home, stupid." Kenny said with a snort.

Butters froze in his tracks almost causing the other boy to stumble over him.  
"God Damn it Butters!" The taller blonde yelled, growing increasingly tired of the other boy's odd behavior. "You gotta stop freaking me out like that!" He stopped yelling when he noticed Butters staring at his feet, shoulders shaking, he was crying…again. "Damn it," Kenny mumbled to himself. It had been five years since he had said a word to Butters and now he was remembering what a little Melvin this kid could be. "What's wrong?" he halfheartedly asked, placing a gloved hand softly on the other's shoulder.

"Nothing's wro…"

"Bullshit." Kenny interrupted, "Normally people don't cry about going home..." Well, he had around age 4 or 5, when he was forced to leave Stan's house for the first time, but that was beside the point, he was 15 now.

Butters looked down at the ground, obviously defeated.  
"I…I can't go home right now."

"Why?"  
Butters chewed on his bottom lip and looked around for a while, avoiding Kenny's eyes deliberately; evidence that he was nervous about what he was going to say.

"My mom's... still up…" He whispered, barely audible despite the dead silence of the snow.

"So?" Kenny said, confused as to why Butters was making such a big deal out of this. He had met Butters' mom quiet a few times when they were little. She seemed like a perfectly nice lady to him. Hell he would even dare to say she was nicer then his own drunkard mother.

"She's awful sore with me…" Butters sounded just slightly distressed now, trying to avoid the situation he was being forced in to.

"Pffft." Kenny scoffed. "What's she gonna do? Beat you?"

He had expected to get a laugh out of this, but instead he was greeted with an incredibly awkward silence and a small frown from his classmate.  
"No way…" Kenny gasped, an expression off pure shock spread across his face. "She…really?"

Butters nodded staring at his feet again, ashamed of himself for letting someone find out. "Don't tell anyone…please?"

Kenny didn't reply with the normal "Okay" or "Whatever." He quickly grabbed the other boy's chin, ignoring his squeak of protest as he twisted Butter's face to get a better look at the red mark on the left side. "She did this?"

"Uh...uh huh..." Butter's lip began to quiver as his eyes began to sting again.

"...Fucking Bitch." Kenny spat out trying to think of any conceivable reason someone would hit a kid like Butters. Cartman used to hit him all the time in elementary school, but that was Cartman. Why would someone like Linda Stotch hit her own son? There was a long silence before Kenny observed the other boys entire body shuttering. "Come on Butters," the tall boy grasped the other's ice cold hand, leading him away from the spot in which they had just been standing. Butters followed but continued to look up at Kenny with a confused expression.

"Where are we…"

"My house."

"Why?"

"Because!"

And with that last little outburst of conversation they were off, to a location unspecified.

GAH...I'M SORRY ;; I made his mom crazy...And I can't even remember if her name is actually Linda or not! Sorry if I messed anything up! THANK YOU FOR READING...Review if you want?


End file.
